


Safeguard

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: And yet another request/fic ask fill from elsewhere:Following the aftermath of Hoenn's near destruction, Brendan struggles with another turmoil, one born of an unrequited love. But little does he know that his feelings may be shared after all-





	Safeguard

It’d come suddenly that morning, like a Mirage Island emerging from the ether. Though Hoenn had become peaceful following Kyogre and Groudon’s rampage, some tension remained in the Birch household. It was a more mundane sort, but no less palpable.

Ever since he’d helped May quell the Legendaries’ destruction, Brendan was unsure of himself. He’d always felt “light” around her, despite their friendship. While he initially thought it due to jealousy, he realized it wasn’t the case. He didn’t hold any disdain for her talents; On the contrary, he’d grown to admire May for all her vigor and skill.

Brendan felt captivated by her abilities, as well as her looks. There was something which drew him in, something absolutely beautiful about her. But as much as he liked her, he’d pushed it aside during their time together. Something in his mind advised him to stay away. 

It gnawed at him, claiming he wasn’t “good enough” for her. Unable to shake it off, Brendan just kept silent, the guilt heavy on his person. Despite his efforts to claim otherwise, his parents knew it bothered him deeply. As they ate their breakfast that morning, that tension rose in the air.

In an effort to defuse it, Brendan glanced at the local paper. An article about Diantha’s latest movie caught his eye; It spoke of a grand adventure, with action and a sweeping romance. He openly wondered if it was any good, leading his mother to respond back.

As they spoke among themselves, Professor Birch caught onto something else in the film. It seemed to revolve around an unrequited love in its plot. He wondered if Brendan had caught onto it, intentionally or not. Once the boy had stopped speaking, Birch took the chance to encourage him so. 

“Perhaps you should become an actor as well, Brendan.”

“What, so I can be famous like Diantha, too?”

“No, I mean because you’ve done well at fooling yourself, son. You even ‘fooled’ us a bit with this whole May business, after all!”

Brendan’s eyes shot open, part aware of what his father insinuated. As he tried to speak up, Professor Birch just laughed to himself. His wife glanced at him, then back to Brendan. He seemed mortified now, having yanked his hat over his head. Though she wanted to chide her husband, she knew denial would only make the situation worse. 

“Sweetie, your father’s just trying to help out! We both know you like May, and that it’s bothering you. We’re here to listen if you need it.”

“That’s right, son. I don’t want you to worry yourself sick over this. I only tease you because I care, you know-”

He nodded sheepishly at them, still lost to his thoughts. He tried to think about it objectively, as his parents had. He knew moping about wouldn’t help the situation, but he remained unsure of himself. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly. In their time together, he hadn’t swayed May by being himself, or so it seemed. 

That voice urged him once more, saying he needed to be “more” than himself to win her heart. As Brendan sank into his chair, his parents watched on with intrigue. They hesitated to speak up, lest they break his concentration. While they thought on the matter, their own stillness was soon broken. 

“Maybe you’re onto something, Dad! Maybe I should learn to act, and be ‘cool’ and-”

Now lost to the notion, Brendan sprang up from his seat, his eyes ablaze. Though his parents were glad for him, they weren’t sure what his “plan” entailed. As he raced for the door, Professor Birch asked him where he was off to. Of what he said, they only caught bits and pieces of it. Before they knew it, Brendan was gone, leaving them both rather confused. 

 

Shortly after Brendan’s departure, his mother was washing the dishes. She was shortly interrupted by a knock at the door. When she went to answer it, she found May there. It seemed a shock to see her so suddenly, despite their close proximity. As she thought back to her son’s worries, the girl spoke up. 

“Hi, Mrs. Birch! Is Brendan around? I wanted to show him something!”

“Oh, sorry, May, you just missed him! He left to see Wallace about this and that, I couldn’t make it out!” 

“Aw, nuts! My dad got extra tickets to that circus in Slateport! I wanted him to come with us, but if he’s too busy-”

With that, May sighed to herself and lowered her head. Disappointment painted her being just then. Though she still wondered about Brendan’s whereabouts, she felt no need to pry further. Within moments, she excused herself from their home. As she walked away, that familiar tension rose in the air again. 

Professor Birch gave his wife a knowing glance, to which she nodded back.

Both could see that shared yearning in May’s eyes. Even if the children’s feelings were mutual, they were their responsibility. The pair had no business prying deeper into Brendan’s life. For now, all the Birches could do was hope for the best. Perhaps all would work out on its own. 

 

That afternoon found Brendan in Slateport City, alongside his other close friend. Though Wally was taken back by his offer, he decided to humor his unusual request. He figured it’d go smoothly enough, leaving them the day to hang out. However, Wally hadn’t considered what awaited them in Slateport then. 

All seemed simple enough: Go to the Contest Hall and ask for Wallace for “acting” advice. He radiated class and confidence, both of which he wanted to hone in himself. 

Brendan figured he could help out, considering his second career with Contests and the like. Wallace was rather knowledgeable about his passions, whether they be mythology or spectacle. He seemed eager to speak of them, or so Steven had claimed prior. 

While Wally knew it was a longshot, he felt no need to complain. He had no reason to dash Brendan’s hopes, even if he didn’t fully understand them. However, both boys neglected to look up the Contest Hall’s schedule.

As it stood, it’d been ambushed by a traveling circus troupe. Their trained Pokemon were a wonder to behold, as noted by countless reviews. Unable to resist such an offer, people came in droves to see the show. They stood outside the Hall, waiting for tickets. The pair were in the midst of it all, wedged between countless people.

Though Wally tried to stay optimistic, he soon grew irritated with their situation. He’d gotten used to Verdanturf Town’s peace since moving there; With each passing moment, he found himself smothered by it all. Wally tried to protest, only for Brendan to peer above everyone else. Something caught his eye just then, causing him to push through the crowd.

Wally trailed after him, sending himself into the shifting masses. He swore he felt people swatting at him, but he powered through it. When he reached Brendan’s side, all he saw was empty space. It was enough to make him scream out loud. Though Brendan tried to console him, it was of little use. Wally remained adamant in his displeasure. 

“But my legs hurt, Brendan! First you drag me to Slateport, and now we’re stuck outside the Contest Hall! We’ve been standing here forever!”

“Wally, please, I’m sorry! I, I just thought I saw Wallace, and-”

As he met Brendan’s gaze, he saw a peculiar spark in their depths. Wally had only seen it when his friend was especially fixated on something. He thought back to that morning, to their sudden meeting. Of it, Wally recalled mention of wanting to “impress” May somehow. 

While he didn’t quite understand it then, all began to fall into place. It seemed like something beyond mere status or power. He gave Brendan a half-hearted shrug, unable to “help” him in this case. The other boy just nodded back, just as unsure as Wally was now. 

As they stood among the crowd, faint footsteps sounded against their chatter. May and her family had come to the circus just then. While Brendan was aware of her parents’ presence, his thoughts still consumed him. His focus was so tight that hardly anything else mattered. However, May noticed them immediately, to her surprise. 

“Hey, Wally! I just- Brendan, what are you doing here?!”

 

Taken back by her voice, he spun back, his eyes wide open. Of all he’d worried about, Brendan hadn’t anticipated seeing his beloved so suddenly. Likewise, May seemed just as flustered as he was. As he tried to explain himself, Wally chimed in, his voice louder to rise above the boisterous crowd.

“Brendan dragged me here to see Wallace for ‘acting’ lessons! He said something about ‘getting better’ for you, and-” 

Struck by his bold claims, Brendan tried to cast them aside. He jabbed Wally in the arm, causing him to yelp in shock. As he shoved against Brendan, their senses grew more erratic. May wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She wondered what had upset Brendan so deeply; Before she could ask him, loud, trumpeting fanfare became audible.

All turned to its source, only to find Wallace had come from the Contest Hall. Wally covered his ears, ready to leave all this behind. Before he left, he praised the circus’ spectacle, glad to have see it up close. As he walked forward, the crowd parted to accommodate his path. 

Brendan stole a glance at him, still cowed by his confident demeanor. He wished for just a drop of it, enough to soothe his nerves. Before he knew it, Wallace had seemingly vanished, leaving him as he’d been before. This did not go unnoticed by May, who stared in confusion. 

“Hey, that was Wallace! Weren’t you here to see him, Brendan?”

She turned to him, only to notice his blank expression. It seemed lost to the world, caught up in his own concerns. May still didn’t know how to react, lest she disturb him further. She felt her unease rise, stifled by her own doubts and desire. All she wanted today was to take Brendan to the circus. 

Perhaps they could’ve worked things out there. She secretly hoped it would be so, that Brendan shared her affections. He’d become so aloof following their journey, in contrast to his typically cheery nature. It seemed so unlike the boy she’d grown fond of. May forced herself to speak up, despite her own nerves. 

“Brendan, what the heck’s going on?! Why are you acting so weird? Is what Wally said back there true?”

“Yes, yes, it was, May. I swear to God, you weren’t supposed to hear that yet!”

“But he said you wanted to be ‘better” for me! I don’t get it, why would you do that? You’re fine the way you are!” 

That tension rose between them, now stronger than ever. As he peered into her eyes, he could see a strange hurt within them. He’d never seen it on May before; The very notion disturbed him to his core. Brendan hadn’t wanted to upset her so much just then. He summoned his courage forth and spoke forth. 

“It’s because I wanted to win you over, May! I really like you, and thought you wouldn’t care about someone like me!” 

“But I do care, Brendan! I care a lot! Is that what this is about?”

As Brendan nodded to her, their tension began to fade. All fell into place, leaving them both feeling more at ease. Their greatest desire was shared, leaving them to indulge it freely. While May felt silly about it, she wasn’t sure of Brendan’s thoughts. As she asked about them, he spoke forth, still a bit hesitant. 

“I’m sorry I upset you, May. It’s just, I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what else to do-”

“Well, I like you, too! Brendan, why does this have to be so hard?!”

“I, I don’t know, actually-”

Struck by her inquiry, he thought on the matter. Perhaps he’d put the pressure on himself without knowing. He thought back to their journey around Hoenn together; Aside from friendly battles, never did they inspire fear or hatred in one another. On the contrary, they felt at ease in each other’s company, glad to explore the world around them. 

Driven by their desire, the pair drew achingly close. Despite their lingering doubts, they wanted the other by their side. As they fell into an embrace, Brendan felt his unease slip into the ether. He felt wonderful now, glad to be in May’s arms. Likewise, she held him close, relishing the return of her joyous companion. 

 

Having come to terms with their affection, the pair then remembered Wally was with them. They searched among the crowd, only to find him sitting on a nearby bench. He seemed in better spirits now, having “escaped” the day’s torment. A nearby vendor offered refreshments for the crowd still around them. 

As Wally licked a Swirlix-shaped ice cream bar, he waved with his free hand. Within moments, the pair sat besides him, glad to be off their feet. As they caught their breath, Norman emerged from the Contest Hall. His gaze soon fell upon May with suspicion. 

“Where have you been, young lady? I’ve been looking everywhere for you; Is everything okay over here?” 

“It’s nothing, Dad! I was asking Brendan if he wanted to join us. And Wally too, since he came with him.”

The boys nodded to Norman, all too eager for what was to come. Of them, he could see a great relief on their faces. He felt as though a great tension had been lifted from their shoulders. Unwilling to make a fuss about it, Norman just nodded in approval. He had more than enough tickets to go around, he figured. 

“Well, what are ya waiting for, kids? The show’s starting, come on!”

Norman waved to them, as though calling his Pokemon to battle. Even with her father’s impatience, May had no reason to complain. She’d been affirmed in her affections today, which was all she wanted. Likewise, Brendan felt the same, overwhelmed by joy. 

That just left Wally to his own happiness: Though only knew of love through proxy, he was happy for Brendan and May. He figured they deserved each other’s affection, even if he’d been caught in their chaos. 

All said, at least he could enjoy the circus by his own merits. That was enough for all of them at the moment.


End file.
